This core has three principal goals. The first is to provide administrative and fiscal oversight for the individual projects and the program. The second goal is to recruit new VCFS patients, evaluate their clinical records, ascertain their phenotypes and obtain blood samples as needed after informed consent. The third part is to establish cell lines from the lymphocytes and prepare DNA samples. This core will also be responsible for maintaining human and mouse genomic libraries and other molecular biological reagents that will be used by all three projects.